


My Girls

by hockeywritingcollective



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews - Freeform, F/M, Hockey, NHL, NHL RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeywritingcollective/pseuds/hockeywritingcollective
Summary: An imagine featuring Auston Matthews of the Toronto Maple Leafs and you, the reader.More of my works can be found at www.hockeywritingcollective.tumblr.com





	My Girls

You blinked awake as the morning sun streamed through your hospital window, eager to hold your sweet, baby girl again. You had given birth in the early hours of the morning after 14 hours of labor. She was healthy, she was beautiful. You on the other hand, you were exhausted; nestling her to your chest, you had soon fallen asleep. You glanced over to the clear hospital bassinet beside you, only to find it empty. You had a moment of panic before your eyes settled on the hulking frame of your boyfriend, Auston. He was reclining on a chair by the window, his slippered feet propped up on the windowsill. Your daughter’s tiny body was bundled in a soft, gray blanket; lying on Auston’s chest. One of his large hands rested over her, keeping her firmly tucked to his body; with the other his thumb was rubbing light circles on her tiny hand as she gripped his index finger. You watched his lips move, as he spoke softly to your newborn daughter. 

“Your grandma and grandpa are so excited to see you. Your aunts have already bought you every book, outfit, and toy and baby could ever need.” he said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I can’t wait for you to meet them. There are so many people waiting to meet you.” he continued. He gazed down at her, letting out a contented sigh. “I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

You smiled at them from the bed, not wanting to disrupt the moment. A few seconds later, Auston glanced up at you; noticing you were he awake he smiled before bringing his feet back to the ground, readjusting his hands to support your little one.

“Look peanut, momma’s finally awake.” Auston told your daughter softly before carefully standing up and walking over to you, taking a seat on the edge of your bed. “I talked to the doctor about an hour ago.” he said to you. “We’re going to get discharged by early afternoon.” he grinned, leaning over, kissing you.

“How is she?” You ask, shifting on the bed so Auston could sit on the bed beside you.

“Perfect.” he grinned, bringing his legs onto the bed, shifting the little one so she was cradled in his arms, giving you a perfect view of her little pink face. “She’s doing great, the doctor is happy with all the test results. I fed her about an hour ago, changed her diaper. My parents are catching a plane out on Tuesday morning; Peanut and I Skyped with your mom when she called, I sent her the information for her flight. I ordered groceries that’ll be delivered this afternoon so we don’t starve.” he rattled off. “I have the car seat ready to go and your bag is pretty much packed.”

“What, Aus, how long was I asleep? How did you get so good at this dad thing so quickly?” you asked in wonderment.

“Not that long.” He chuckled. “You just did all the hard work, I wanted to make sure everything else was taken care of so you didn’t have to worry about it. Peanut already managed to convince Mitch to drop dinner off later so we don’t have to worry about it.” He said staring down at the bundle in his arms. He turned to you, a small frown playing on his lips. “Babe, when we found out you were pregnant, I panicked.” he admitted. 

“You didn’t seem panicked.” you said, surprised. “You were so much calmer than me.” You said, reaching up running your hand through his dark locks.

“I acted like I wasn’t so I didn’t stress you out, but babe, I was terrified. We’re so young.” he said, snaking his arm around your shoulders, the other still firmly wrapped around his little girl. “As soon as I found out I stared bugging Bozie and Hunwick for advice. After practice, on the plane, every chance I got. I wanted to make sure I was prepared. I wanted to make sure I knew how to take of her, how to make things easier for you.”

“I’d say you’re already doing a pretty fantastic job.” you smiled, reaching over and stroking the soft skin of her cheek, resting your head on Auston’s chest. 

“I’m glad you think so, (Y/N). I still can’t believe she’s really here.” he said, looking down at the bundle in his arms. “Thank you, babe, for all of this.” he smiled kissing your forehead. “I can’t wait to take my girls home.”


End file.
